


Some Sanders Sides Oneshots and Headcannons or whatever pops into my head

by JustThatBean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Sings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatBean/pseuds/JustThatBean
Summary: Read the title, there will be notes at the beginning of each chapter. (If I do anything wrong please tell me, I've never posted anything on here before.)
Kudos: 24





	1. Impromtu Movie Night Takes a Turn for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes sure everyone is getting to sleep, but needs to lure Virgil asleep with a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack

Virgil, whenever he was in his bedroom alone he would turn on his music blaring loud (he always double checked that he had soundproof walls and a locked door.) His music consisted of Panic! at the Disco, Set it Off, My Chemical Romance, and various Disney songs. He would always scream along to it, dancing too. He found that it helped him relax after a long day.

One day he was particularly exhausted, and didn't notice when he didn't lock the door. He connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker, and turned his music on shuffle. Instead of dancing along to the music like he usually would, he just sat in the middle of a nest of blankets, singing loudly along.

Patton was exhausted, and he knew all the other sides were as well, and decided he would check in on all of them. He started with Logan. He knocked gently on the door, opening it when he heard Logan say "Yes? Come in." Logan was laying on his back on his bed, his glasses were on the nightstand, and his eyes were closed.

"How are you doing, Logan?" Patton asked, going to the bed and leaning over the bed.

"I am just tired. What are you doing here?" Logan asked, opening his eyes and looking at the figure leaning over him.

"Today's been a long day, so I'm checking in on everyone to make sure you don't need anything," Patton said.

"I'm fine, but make sure to rest yourself," Logan said, waving Patton off.

Patton glanced back for a second as he left, Logan's eyes were already closed again. He headed to Roman's room next, he didn't bother knocking, and walked in. Roman was at his desk, writing vigorously.

"Roman?" Patton asked. Roman jumped and whirled around, he had bags under his eyes that rivaled Virgil's makeup. "Roman, you need to sleep!" Patton exclaimed, rushing to Roman's side, and pulling him off of his chair. Roman was barely awake enough to protest as Patton half carried half pushed him to his bed.

"I need to work..." Roman murmured, collapsing onto his bed after a last push from Patton. Patton tucked him in tightly, Patton had learned a long while ago that Roman had trouble escaping blanket burritos unless he was fully awake. Roman was quickly asleep, and Patton headed out quietly, heading towards Virgil.

Virgil, Patton knew, didn't often sleep, and of the few occasions he did he always woke up a mess, but Patton was determined that Virgil needed sleep after the day they all had had. Patton couldn't hear anything through the door, but as soon as he opened it, he froze. Virgil was curled up in a mountain of blankets, singing along quietly to something he was listening to on his headphones. Patton did a mental double take when he realized that the song was _Reflection_ from Mulan. Patton suppressed an excited squeal, Virgil was so cute as a blanket burrito.

He silently closed the door again and knocked loudly.

Virgil heard a loud knock on his door through his headphones. He got up and went to the door, he turned the key, but the door wasn't locked. _Crap. What if they heard him singing?_ He hesitantly opened the door, there was Patton looking exhausted, but he also had a look in his eyes, excitement?

Virgil stuffed his hands in his hoodie, Patton definitely heard, based on the poorly hidden grin. He was probably laughing at Virgil for listening to Mulan.

He avoided Patton's eyes, asking "What?" He meant it to sound confident, but it came out almost strangled.

Patton tilted his head at Virgil for as second, he seemed upset about something. "Are you okay? I just came to make sure you were going to go to sleep," Patton said, smiling reassuringly, the smile disappearing at Virgil's reaction.

Virgil stumbled back, shaking his head violently. "Can't," he muttered.

"Why not?" Patton asked, stepping forwards and offering a hand to Virgil, since he seemed like he was about to fall over. He had seemed fine a second ago, but when Patton has said the word _sleep_ it was as if Virgil's body had been reminded that it was tired.

"I- I can't," Virgil's voice was shaking, and he pulled away. He was on the verge of a panic attack, Patton realized, he was breathing fast, gripping onto his bedpost for support.

Patton reacted fast, "Hey, Hey, kiddo, calm down, I'm not going to force you to sleep, okay?" He said, wanting to give the tired boy a hug. "How about we go downstairs and watch a movie instead, any movie you want?" Patton asked. Patton lived for movie nights with Virgil, since Virgil always managed to forget that he "didn't like contact" and often ended up hugging anyone within his reach.

Virgil tried to breathe steadily, movie night, with Patton, out of the bedroom, no sleep. He relaxed, and nodded timidly to Patton.

Patton want downstairs, summoned a giant pile of blankets, and began making a large nest out of them. Virgil followed, and once Patton was done bustling around the pile, he curled up in the center. He was already half asleep, but quickly shook himself awake when Patton asked "What movie do you want to watch?"

Virgil thought for a moment, before he said "Frozen and Frozen II, then Alladin."

Patton was about to mention that they would probably be asleep before they reached Alladin, but stopped, remembering Virgil's last reaction when he mentioned sleep, and just said "Coolio," before turning on Frozen.

As the movie progressed, Virgil slowly inched closer and closer to Patton, craving cuddles. Patton didn't seem to notice him, until half way through _Let it Go,_ when Patton spread his arms out a bit, looking at Virgil. Virgil waited a second, before wrapping his arms around Patton, leaning on him unceremoniously. Patton acted like he barely noticed, other than to gently wrap his arms around Virgil, but inside, he was nearly exploding with happiness.

By the song _Fixer-Upper,_ Virgil was completely limp, and snoring gently. Patton gently and slowly transferred Virgil's head to his lap, before gently stroking Virgil's hair. It was just too _cute._ Not long later he fell asleep, leaning on the front of the couch.

Not long later he woke up with a start when an ear piercing scream impaled his ears. He shot straight, looking down, Virgil was still on his lap, but instead of the cute sleepy person that had been there when he had fallen asleep, there was a tense mess. His eyes were squeezed as tightly closed as they could be, tears still managing to run down his face in a steady stream, he was tense, obviously trying not to move, but every few seconds he inhaled a gasp of air. Patton wasn't completely sure Virgil was fully awake.

Patton squeezed Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil immediately curled tightly into a ball, still breathing in irregular gasps. "Hey, Virgil, kiddo, breathe with me, okay?" Patton said, putting his hand on Virgil's back, "In," he took a deep breath in, "and out," he let the breath out. Virgil didn't seem to hear.

Virgil screamed, the world around him disappearing. It had been a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream," he repeated silently to himself, unable to convince himself to move. He was cold, but also sweating profusely. Something gripped his shoulder, he fought the urge to screech, instead curling in on himself, his instincts fighting, stay still or get small? He got small.

There was a sound behind him, and a light pressure on his back, it was a voice, but it sounded far away. He squeezed himself into as tight as a ball as he could, and stayed as still as he could, he tried to breathe as little as he could, even that movement scaring him. He screamed again when something wrapped around him, flailing out before he could think. He managed to move away from whatever had grabbed him and ended up surrounded by something soft and warm. It calmed him quickly, and after a few minutes of listening intently for any danger, only hearing quiet murmuring, and something gently rubbing up and down his arm soothingly, he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything was blurred through tears, but he could tell someone was sitting next to him, whispering something, and stroking his arm, watching him closely. Knowing someone saw his breakdown made him start crying loudly. The side pulled him in for a hug, and Virgil only fought for half a second, before melting into the hug, sobbing sloppily, struggling to breathe.

After a few minutes in the hug he was hearing clearly again, and he realized that it was Patton, and Patton was just rambling on about random things, it was relaxing listening to him describe the highlights of every play Thomas had been in. A door slammed, and someone came hurrying into the living room, making Virgil tense back up. 

Patton looked up when he heard the quiet footsteps. Roman emerged, looking much better rested, he didn't seem to notice them for a second, looking around confused at the pile of blankets. When he saw Virgil and Patton he rushed over, causing Virgil to freak out again, curl up with his hands clenched over the back of his head.

"What happened?" Roman asked loudly. Patton put his finger to his lips with a glare, his other hand going back to rubbing circles in Virgil's back. _I think he had a nightmare,_ he mouthed at Roman, who knelt down next to Virgil, "Hey, Verge, I'm sorry I was so loud, are you okay?" he asked significantly quieter than his usual loud, boisterous voice.

Virgil relaxed slightly, it was just Roman, he steadied his breathing as best he could, wishing Patton would continue talking, he needed something to focus on. He searched for something to focus on, but he couldn't find anything, just silence, bearing into his ears, amplifying the sound of his thoughts tenfold. He couldn't help but start panicking again, he rubbed the back of his head, not caring that it would inevitably result in a headache, his eyes burned with more tears. He had to stop this, Roman was here, this would no doubt be used against him.

He was spiraling into more and more panic, but then a quiet voice started singing, it was a soothing song, and gave Virgil something to focus on, he focused his entire mind on that song, on figuring out what it was.

Roman started singing quietly, obviously singing a Disney song, he was singing the lullaby from Frozen II. His voice was soothing, and Patton could feel Virgil relax slowly under his hand still rubbing steadily. Virgil even whispered the last few words of the song.

Virgil was still shaking, but he slowly sat up, his knees curled up to his chest. "Are you okay Verge?" Roman asked, shaking slightly, it had been a scary sight, the usually tough side, a trembling ball on the floor. Patton opened his arms and asked "Can I hug you kiddo?" Virgil paused for a moment, before he nodded. Patton hugged him gently. Roman joined in a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings, I know, but oh well.  
> If there is anything that needs fixed (grammar and spelling) just let me know, thanks!


	2. Headcanon #1

Virgil is touch starved, imagine it, Patton gets excited over something and tackles him in a hug, and after a few seconds of mini panic attack, he just 

m

e

l

t

s


	3. Hogwarts Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my opinion on the houses and the reasoning, I don't expect everyone else's opinions to coincide with mine, and feel free to comment your opinions, I would be glad to hear them.

These are what Hogwarts houses I think the sides would all be in.

Patton is 100% Hufflepuff. He cares only about others, and in the Hogwarts houses episode his ability to come up with so many puns and dad jokes was seen as a Ravenclaw trait, but the way he uses it, to make other people laugh, is Hufflepuffy.

Logan I also believe would be in the obvious one, Ravenclaw, because he is Logic. He is smart, organized, and I imagine him liking riddles, as long as they aren't totally nonsensical.

The creativity twins were hard, but in the end I decided Roman is Slytherin, and Remus is Gryffindor. Slytherins are smart, they think through their decisions (sure, he doesn't have a lot of common sense, but at least he tries.) Gryffindors are much more spontaneous, they tend to charge in without questions, like Remus, they are unfazed in hostile environments.

Virgil is Hufflepuff (hear me out please, I can defend my statement,) he does his job, he, besides when he ducked out (quack), has never been fazed, doing his job even though nobody else liked that he was doing it, it fits in with the hard-working. He is also very good at finding many _many_ different scenarios, and Hufflepuffs are supposedly good finders.

Janus is Slytherin (sure, easy argument is he's a snake, but there is more.) He is calm, calculated, very cunning, he doesn't hesitate to tell a lie for self-preservation.

~ M/Hex/JustThatBean, (I'm mainly Hufflepuff, with some Slytherin-ish moments, I can be sly if I wanna be!)


End file.
